WHAT A DIFFERENCE A DAY MAKES
by trades
Summary: Harry y Draco han ido muy lejos con interminables peleas y venganzas. Pay back time, baby!. Esto basicamente es un juego, jamas para tomar en serio (yo no lo hago :)), los personajes tienen 16 años y es SLASH (hints if you like... I do :)), esa es toda l


**Titulo:** WHAT A DIFFERENCE A DAY MAKES

**Autora**: Miss Trades. 

**Tipo**: slash.

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco.

**Raiting**: ni idea.

**Sumario:** Harry y Draco han ido muy lejos con interminables peleas y venganzas. Pay back time, baby!!.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mío, ni Draco (suspiro de decepción), nada es mío solamente la historia  no puede usarse sin mi permiso. 

**Capitulos:** ni idea pero es trabajo en progreso para ver como lo avanzo, este y otros vayan a mi live journal de WIP: ****  

**Feedback:** **tradesgarden@hotmail.com** o aquí por supuesto. Mas que bienvenido. 

**Nota autora**: esto es un experimento, algo no muy serio, básicamente un PWP con afán de divertirme un poquito con los chicos. Me robaron el corazón y definitivamente no van a moverse por un buen rato de él. Mis sinceras disculpas**.(:D).**

Nota 2: no tiene beta, disculpen mis errores pero me salió de repente y... Viva Mary Sueeee. 

**WHAT A DIFFERENCE A DAY MAKES**

**DIA UNO. **

- Bien, bien, miren lo que trajo el gato.- Harry cerro la puerta tras de sí. 

- ¿Podrías tener un poco de **menos** de imaginación, Malfoy?.

- OH, bueno, ya que lo mencionas... – tomo aire. Harry lo interrumpió de inmediato, ya era bastante con que estuvieran encerrados ahí por 8 horas cada día. ¿Menciono los **dos** meses?. 

- Siéntete libre de no responder a eso.

- Oh, me hieres Potter, realmente. 

- No tienes idea de cuanto me gustaría hacer de esa declaración un hecho.

- Oh, ¿Por qué Harry?, Cualquiera diría que no nos llevamos bien. Además, si estamos  en esta pocilga juntos es por tu ineptitud así que lo mínimo que deberías hacer es quedarte callado y soportar todo lo que tenga que darte... – un segundo... dos segundos... ¿acaso eso sonó a...?. 

- ¡Oh por favor!, Como si alguien tuviera mucha opción contigo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es **existir** en un mismo lugar y abrir tu boca para ser odiado.

- Reconfortante el saber que aun lo tengo.- Draco guiño un ojo y Harry contó hasta diez. En gaélico. Latín. Alemán. Ok, Nop, no funcionando. Nueva táctica. ¿Cómo demonios mantenía esa fachada de elegancia aburrida aun guiñando un ojo?. No que importara mucho. 

- De todas maneras todo es tu culpa- Que triste. Ok, no una nueva táctica, pero un chico puede intentar. 

- Oh, por favor Potter, dime: ¿cuál es mi culpa en este jueguito?. Veamos, ¿fui yo quien entró a la habitación de Snape y robo el libro de encantamientos sexuales para tratar, y remarco, "**tratar"** de dejarme... Hmm, incapacitado por tres meses porque no supo como leer latín debidamente y en vez de pronunciar "**mi**" nombre pronuncio el de Snape?. No es que este quejándome. 

- ¡¿Cómo no iba ha hacerlo si justo en ese momento abrió él la puerta?!.

- De su dormitorio. Honestamente Potter, ¿no podrías haber sacado el libro y haberlo hecho en otro lugar?.

- Como si dispusiera de mucho tiempo. Algunos debemos trabajar para costear nuestras cosas. 

- Excusas endebles de una mente débil, Potter. Nada nuevo ahí, y no creas que olvidare ese intento de sabotear mi... virilidad. Aunque por supuesto, no es algo que hubieras logrado.

- Oh, bueno, al menos por un momento el director y Snape respiraron aliviados, ¡¡porque son los únicos que van** faltando**!!**.**-Draco volvió a arquear la ceja y Harry...

- No sé que tratas de implicar. 

- No se como es posible que tenga que soportar esto. Compartir todas mis tardes por 2 meses, sentado junto a ti... no es justo, ¡no lo es!.

- Deja de quejarte y acéptalo como todo un hombrecito... Oh, bueno, como tu.

- Dice el "**hombrecito**" que grito por mas de dos horas en la oficina del director ayer por la tarde.

- Oh, me hieres, tal vez no pueda dormir esta noche.

- Siempre puedes dedicarte a atender **clientes.**

- Y tu siempre puedes usar tu **mano**.- Harry solo se le quedo viendo y Draco sonrió.- Además, no fui yo el idiota que empezó esto.

- Que **plebeyo** de tu parte. 

- Oh, trato, gracias. 

- Recuerda ¿quien fue el que cambió las pócimas de la clase de Artes Oscuras e hizo que... que...

- ¿Qué, que?.- imito Draco.

- ¡¡**QUE HICIERA UN STRIP TEASE ENFRENTE DE TODA LA CLASE**!!. 

- Oh, por favor, no es necesario que me felicites.- movió la mano magnánimamente en señal de falsa modestia. 

- Maldito hijo de... 

Garganta aclarándose de fondo y ambos chicos se quedaron mirando por un largo momento. Harry fue el primero que rompió contacto visual y Draco sonrió sarcástico. Lo usual. 

Cuatro minutos después.

- Admítelo, eso fue sin ninguna provocación. Por al menos dos meses no habían sucedido catástrofes ni dragones enamorados, ni epidemias de sanguijuelas o transmutación de partes del cuerpo o  Hmm, "**Snape**" bajo una poción de amor...

- Ha, eso fue clásico.

- ¡Vuélveme  a decir eso cuando encuentres a Snape en medio de la noche en tu sala de estar con una cena "**romántica**" en la mesa!, ¡¡Usando solamente un **delanta**l!!.- Draco no pudo contener la risa y Harry  se le quedo viendo con tal odio que, Malfoy rió aun más fuerte notando lo verde y brillantes que se ponían los ojos de Harry cuando se enojaba... Ok, una garganta volvió ha aclararse y Draco callo. Con dificultad. 

- Ni techos que volaran, - prosiguió-  ni remodelaciones de salones, o polvos de picazón en tus pantalones de críquet o de montar, - Harry sonrió rememorando esa clase y Draco entrecerró los ojos- ni cambios de sexo o de cuerpo o...

- Harry, durante esos dos meses estuvimos de vacaciones.- le recordó, sonriendo de nuevo. ¿Acaso había un leve deje de... gentileza en ese tono?. No... 

- De todas maneras, recién estábamos de vuelta, eso fue totalmente sin razón.

- Oh, pero la tuvo.

- Aja.

- Estaba aburrido... – ofreció elegantemente. 

- Aburrido... ¿Aburrido?, **¡¡Aburrido!!.** ¡¡Fue la experiencia más humillante de mi vida!!.

- El cambio de sexo frente a toda la clase.- le recordó amablemente, su rostro un muestrario de inocencia excepto por los ojos. 

- Bueno, "**casi**" la mas humillante de mi vida y, ¿ lo hiciste solamente porque estabas "**aburrido**"?.

- Quítale el signo de pregunta y tienes tu respuesta.

- Maldito bastardo.

- No de acuerdo a mi certificado de nacimiento. ¡Además eso no justifica el que hayas desparramado ese rumor acerca de una extraña y nueva enfermedad venérea y mas encima me hayas echado una maldición para que sin querer mostrara todos los síntomas!.- ¿estaba Draco Malfoy alzando la voz?. Harry sonrió maliciosamente. - ¿Sabes que lo me había costado obtener esa cita con Helena Berkley. Dios sabe que esa chica necesita algo de diversión en su vida.

- No tienes vergüenza. "**Esa** **chica**" es una excelente alumna, es una buena persona y... - Oh, por Dios. Patético, patético. Esta vez ni siquiera miro a Draco para saber lo que su rostro estaba mostrando. 

- Eres patético Potter.

- ¡Al menos no me acuesto con todo lo que se mueva!.

- Me pregunto si haz notado esa obsesión que tienes sobre mi vida sexual. 

- Eso desearías. 

- Ha, si, hablando de deseos. El único chico virgen de toda la academia, esperando por el amor verdadero. Que conmovedor, hasta el idiota de Ron ha tenido mas acción que tu.

- Bueno, al menos nadie va a "**no**" tener dudas cuando rumores de enfermedades venéreas empiecen a correr por los pasillos. 

- Porque, Harry, ¿estas proponiéndome algo?.

- En tus sueños.

- Oh, me hieres.

- No tienes idea de cuanto quiero herirte.

- De nuevo, ¿alguna propuesta en especial?. Nunca hubiera pensado que tuvieras esa vena en ti, casi haría tambalear esa imagen uni dimensional que proyectas. Casi.  

- Oh, me siento tan complacido de oír ese cambio de corazón. Cállate, Malfoy y déjame estudiar. 

- Oblígame… - sonrió complacido- Oh, pobre Harry Potter. Reprimido sexual y santurrón  preferido de la academia. No tendrías las agallas. 

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. Aunque cambiaria "agallas" por "estomago". 

- Oh, ahí vas de nuevo con las palabras hirientes. No tienes **compasión**. – sonrió de nuevo. Hmm, extraña y escasa costumbre que Draco solía tener con pocas personas. Excepto con Harry. Hmm. 

- ¡Cállate de una vez!.

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿No mas respuestas seudo ingeniosas?- Harry comenzó a contar en gaélico nuevamente- ¡Oh!, Creo que, señoras y señores, hemos llegado a un punto de interés. Hmm, ¿qué será?. Harry Potter, no será que, ¡Oh!... ¿quizás si desees después de todo tener sexo con alguien antes de los ochenta?.

- No entiendo esa fijación que tienes con mi vida sexual.- parloteo solo porque sí. 

- O falta de ella. Déjame adivinar: sabanas blancas, rosas amarillas, palabras de amor. 

- Malfoy.- advirtió. 

- Harry Potter y sabanas blancas de algodón. Que... patéticamente romántico. Predecible, realmente, Potter, esperaba mas de ti. 

- Mas de lo que tu podrías llegar a desear. Y Oh, siento tanto decepcionarte. 

- ¿Crees que yo no podría manejar algo de romance, Potter?.

- ¡¡Creo que no podrías manejar las sabanas blancas prostituto!!.

- ¡¡Cómo te...

Gran y definitivo aclaración de garganta y los dos chicos tuvieron que contentarse con miradas llenas de odio.

Cinco minutos.

- No creas que te saldrás con la tuya, Malfoy. Voy a vengarme no importa el precio.

- Igualmente.

La persona cerro la puerta tras de sí y respiro con alivio. 

- ¿Cómo van?.

- ¿Lo quieres por orden de importancia, cronológico o alfabético?.

- Tan mal.

- Yo diría que bien, considerando que no hay sangre que limpiar aun. Eso es bueno, aun no salen las manchas de la cocina de hace cuatro días atrás. Realmente, luego de cinco años con ellos, deberíamos haber aprendido a no dejarlos cerca de las nuevas pócimas, o cuchillos, o escobas, o cualquier elemento filoso e inflamable... o redondo...  

- Han ido muy lejos con esto.

- Lo sé.

- Años soportando sus insultos, limpiando sus desmanes y acallando rumores sobre la inhabilidad de la academia para manejar a sus alumnos.

- Lo sé.

- Harry Potter podrá ser el chico héroe pero es un alumno como el resto, y como el resto, le serán aplicadas las sanciones correspondientes.

- Lo sé.

- Y Draco Malfoy, puede tener todo el dinero del mundo,  pero eso no significa que las reglas no se  apliquen cuando corresponda.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Estas dándome por mi lado cierto?.

- Sí.

- Vuelve adentro.

- **¡¡Ohhhh!!.**

- Nada de "**Oh**", es **tu** trabajo, vuelve y trata de que no se maten entre ellos... O haz tu mejor intento.

- Sabes una cosa, para odiarse tanto...

- ¿Qué?.

- Nada. Volveré adentro, si me oyes gritar envía refuerzos.

- No seas melodramática.

- Soy una bruja, es mi derecho.

- Entra.

- Ok, ok. Pero, Hmm, ya sé lo que todos dicen, pero, ¿realmente se odian tanto?.

- Estuviste cinco horas adentro y a los diez minutos de entrar saliste a pedir agua y tranquilizante, ¿tu que crees?.

- Hmm. Sabes para no soportarse están realmente focalizados  el uno con el otro.

- Deja de hacer tiempo y entra. Y si mueres, al menos será interesante el telón de fondo.

- ¿Potter y Malfoy haciendo volar la habitación sin notar mi cadáver hasta que el hedor los distraiga?.

- Precisamente.

- Maldito trabajo, - se alejo murmurando- porque no le hice caso a mi madre y acepté ese trabajo de costurera?, Pero,  ¡¡¡Nooo!!!, "Quiero mi libertad, quiero aventuras", y aquí me tienen, escuchando a esos dos malcriados. Es un castigo, realmente...

Cerro la puerta tras de sí.

**¿FIN?.**


End file.
